Broken
by Moon's Night
Summary: Je suis lâche. Tellement lâche. Je n'ai pas cherché loin. Je n'ai pas voulu chercher. J'ai pris la première option qui se présentait à moi, sans me poser davantage de questions. Peut-être que j'aurais dû. Peut-être... le ciel ne serait alors pas mis à pleurer ce jour-là.


**Rating : **K+

**Personnage principal : **Karui

**Notes : **Un nouvel OS (oui je sais, j'ai du retard sur d'autres trucs mais ça avance, ne vous inquiétez pas) Celui-ci a été écrit pour un concours sur la plateforme dont l'organisation est _Audrée_ (pour ceux qui connaissent, allez faire un tour =) ) Le but : s'inspirer de la chanson Paradis City de Jean Leloup, en faisant tourner l'histoire autour d'un choix difficile que le personnage principal doit faire. Voici donc le résultat pour moi.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Oo Broken oO**

_Tic tac. Tic tac._

Bientôt. Très bientôt. Le vent souffle par les fenêtres. L'air est froid. L'atmosphère lourde. C'est pour bientôt.

_Tic tac. Tic tac._

Il va pleuvoir. Le ciel est chargé de nuages. Le ciel est gris. Comme l'air du jeune homme à mes côtés. Il est gris. Sombre. Rongé par la douleur. C'est bientôt l'heure.

_Tic tac. Tic tac._

Mes doigts jouent avec l'objet dans ma paume. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. L'air est chargé d'humidité, comme si le ciel allait se mettre à pleurer. Il va certainement pleurer. Il pleut déjà.

_Tic tac. Tic tac._

Des portes qui claquent. Des bruits de pas. Des voix qui s'élèvent. Sur le quai de la gare où nous sommes, des milliers de gens passent, sans nous voir. Sans nous regarder. Ils nous frôlent, nous bousculent, passent à côté. Ils ne voient rien. Ils n'entendent rien. Pourtant, c'est bientôt l'heure.

_Tic tac. Tic tac._

L'aiguille de l'horloge résonne comme un glas au plus profond de mon cœur. Mes billes dorées la fixent, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle doit certainement en dépendre. Puisque je suis ici.

_Tic tac._

Il reste peu de temps. Très peu de temps. Mon coéquipier, mon autre, me regarde un instant avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il remplit sa mission, il fait son travail. Ce sera bientôt mon tour. Bientôt.

_Tic tac._

Des sourires. Des rires. Des mines fermées. Des regards froids. Tous ces gens autour de moi, qui se bousculent, courent ou flânent, ne se doutent de rien. Ils sont insouciants, ignorants. Ils sont si innocents. Des bébés dans un monde teinté de rouge et de noir. De pauvres gens. Si ils savaient ce qui se trame. Si ils savaient ce qui les attendait, ils fuiraient certainement le plus loin possible.

_Tic tac._

Mais n'est-ce pas de leur faute ? Si, c'est de leur faute. À vivre leur vie. À être heureux. À rire, sourire et vivre comme si de rien était. Eux qui sont si heureux, méritent ce qui va leur arriver. Ils le méritent. C'est de leur faute.

_Tic tac._

Une vibration, douce et soudaine, me sorte de ma torpeur. Il est en place. Il est à son poste. Il est bientôt l'heure. Sous peu, notre maître sera fier de nous. Sous peu, le monde parlera de nous. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

_Tic..._

Mes doigts caressent l'objet, le câlinent et le chérirent. Ils nous ont tout pris. Tout. C'est normal que l'on leur rende la pareille, non ? Nous ne sommes pas en tord, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas de notre faute, mais de la leur. C'est eux qui ont commencé, c'est leur faute. Ils nous ont tout pris. Ils nous ont tout volé. On ne fait juste que leur rendre la pareille.

_Tac..._

Haine. Doute. Colère. Douleur. Désarroi. Peur. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Est-ce bien ? Est-ce mal ? Est-ce juste ? Après tout, eux n'ont rien fait. Ils sont innocents. Ils n'ont rien fait. Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ils n'ont rien fait. Ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants. Ils n'ont rien fait. Est-ce qu'on doit le faire ? Est-ce que je dois le faire ? Ils n'ont pourtant rien fait eux…

_Tic..._

Une autre vibration. La sueur perle sur mon front. Un homme s'approche de moi. Mon autre est inquiet. Il est bientôt l'heure.

_Tac..._

C'est trop tard de toute façon. Il est trop tard. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'ai fait une promesse. Je me suis fait un promesse. Celle de me venger. Et tant pis si les portes du paradis me sont fermées à jamais. Il est trop tard à présent. Je ne peux pas reculer.

_Tic..._

L'homme est tout proche, inquiet. Ses billes bleus m'observent avec une douceur que je n'ai jamais vu. Il me demande si je vais bien, pose instinctivement sa main sur mon front pour prendre ma température. D'autres personnes nous regardent, intrigués. Ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il fait. Je me le demande aussi.

_Tac..._

Qu'il est beau. Beau comme un ange. Chaleureux, tel une journée d'été. Une chevelure ressemblant au soleil. Des yeux semblables au ciel en printemps. Qu'il est beau. Si ça avait été lui... si seulement cela avait été lui qui était arrivé dans notre village ce jour-là...Nous n'aurions pas à faire _ça_...

_Tic..._

Il est l'heure. Le doute n'a plus ça place. Mes doigts jouent encore, impatients et nerveux. Bientôt. Très bientôt. On se souviendra de nous. Des enfants du chaos. De ces mômes que la guerre a meurtri et blessé. Ils se souviendront de la douleur qu'ils ont engendré en faisant éclater cette guerre, dans notre pays. Ils vont payer. Il ne peut en être autrement.

_Tac..._

Un triste sourire se dessine sur mon visage, surprenant l'homme se tenant en face de moi. Des mots passent entre mes lèvres, le faisant trembler d'effroi. Un grand cri sort de sa gorge, résonnant dans la gare où la foule se met soudain à paniquer et hurler. Mais il est trop tard. Il est l'heure.

_BIM !_

Je ne ressens rien. Rien à part une chaleur immense. Puis le néant. C'est terminé. Fini. Le maître saura heureux quand il fera que la gare de Konoha à exploser.

_BAM !_

Que pouvions nous faire de toute façon ? Ils ont commencé cette guerre, nous apportant douleur, mort et peine. Ils nous ont pris nos familles, nos amis, nos êtres chers. Ils nous ont détruit, nous ont condamné. C'est de leur faute. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas envoyer cet homme sinistre dans notre pays. Il devait payer. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

_BOUM !_

Ainsi, ils se souviendront de leur faute. De leur pêché. De ce peuple aux cheveux rouge comme le sang qui aura fait couler des torrents dans leurs lieux public. De ces jeunes au cœur arraché qui ont tout donné pour le maître de leur pays. De cette pauvre femme que j'étais après qu'il m'ait tout pris. Ils se souviendront de l'enfer qu'ils ont créé en nous attaquant et de celui qu'on leur a offert en retour.

Et de cette façon, ils n'oublieront jamais, que nous serons là à les attendre, dans cet enfer brûlant. Car cette guerre ne finira jamais. Kumo en a fait la promesse. J'en ai fait la promesse. Ils n'obtiendront jamais le pardon. Nous ne leur pardonnerons jamais. Nous leur apporterons douleur, peine et mort. Moi et tous ceux qui suivront. C'est leur châtiment. Leur peine. C'est de leur faute après tout.

Il ne restera alors plus rien. Rien d'autre que le silence effrayant des morts et les ténèbres angoissantes du chaos.

Rien. Rien d'autre que de la _douleur_. Cette douleur dont nous sommes tous fait. Et ce sang impur qui coule dans nos veines.

* * *

_**Voila ! J'espère que ce one-shot ous a plu 8)**_

_**Des bisous mes petits phoques !**_


End file.
